Reflejos
by diegocristo705
Summary: Cuando el Ángel Raziel castigo a Valentine, lo que hiso fue dividirlo en 2 entidades: Valentine (Bueno) y Morgenstern (Malo) Lo mismo ocurrió con su hijo: Jonathan (Malo) Christopher (Bueno) y Sebastián (El Hijo de Lilith) Los reflejos y los enemigos vuelven con una única meta: Destruir Idris
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes de Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenecen (A excepción de Stephen II y Lucían II)**

«Mi señor Raziel…»

El Ángel le escupió a Valentine, quien fue rodeado por una llamarada de fuego y cuando la llamarada desapareció, había 2 personas frente a Clary. Y ambas personas eran su padre. El Ángel hablo

«Se avecinan tiempos difíciles, Clarissa Morgenstern. Ustedes necesitaran aliados fuertes. He dividido en 2 el alma de tu padre.» 1 de ellos, vestía de color blanco y se arrodillo ante Raziel. «Este hombre, que se a arrodillado frente a mí. Es un Nephilim completamente limpio de las artimañas del Mal» dijo Raziel. Clary asintió. Luego, el otro que aún no recuperaba la conciencia se elevó en los aires. «Aun puedes pedirme lo que desees Cazadora de Sombras» Clary no podía hablar, a causa de la Runa.

«Lord Raziel, solo soy un humilde siervo vuestro pero, creo que mi hija desea que revivas a su amigo. Jace» dijo Valentine.

«Ambos. Cierren sus ojos» dijo Raziel. Ambos lo hicieron.

«Clary. Abre los ojos» le dijo Jace. Frente a ella, estaban Jace y Valentine.

Cuando los 3 volvieron a la casa de Amatis, contaron lo ocurrido en el lago.

«Así que se avecinan tiempos difíciles ¿Es eso lo que les dijo Raziel?» preguntó Isabelle a ellos 3. Los 3 asintieron.

Pasaron 2 meses.

El Ángel Raziel le ha entregado a: Simón, Isabelle, Magnus y Alec, una espada llamada _Gloriosa_. Simón se la ha entregado a Clary y con ella salvado a Jace. Pero además de eso, su hermano, Sebastián se encuentra en el suelo gritando de dolor. Hasta que él se dividió en 3 personas.

Sebastián: Hijo de Lilith.

Jonathan: Hijo corrupto y devoto de Valentine.

Christopher: Hijo Nephilim de Jocelyn y hermano de Clary.

« ¡Christopher!» Grito Luke, no sabía cómo había sabido que él era el bueno, Christopher levanto la mirada donde estaba Luke « Hora de irnos» dijo Luke. Christopher miro a su alrededor, los Cazadores de Sombras Oscuros estaban siendo derrotados. Jonathan y Sebastián, batallaban por la Copa. Christopher tomo una estela y tomo la Copa Infernal, salió corriendo, Clary abrió un portal y todos desaparecieron.


	2. Lazos

**Aquí está la 2° parte de "Reflejo"; lamento haberme demorado tanto. Este Capítulo y los que vienen. Fueron hechos, con la ayuda de mi amiga "**_**LauraSW21**_**"**

Jace, estaba sentado en la sala de espera, junto a los demás: Luke, Jocelyn, Isabelle, Simón, Alec, Magnus, Christopher y Valentine. Todos, esperaban al nacimiento del hijo de Jace y Clary.

Valentine se veía molesto, hace algunos días, estuvieron a punto de capturar a Jonathan y a Morgenstern. Pero se les habían escapado. Todos entendían a Valentine, se sentía culpable por lo que les hiso a sus hijos y al hijo de Stephen. Pero no era su culpa, todos aquellos actos aborrecibles fueron causados por su contraparte maligna (**Morgenstern**).

Jace se veía nervioso, pues no sabía si sería un buen padre. Al poco tiempo salió una enfermera.

—Sr. Herondale. Ya puede pasar, 4° puerta a la derecha—dijo la enfermera. Jace se puso de pie y no podía dejar de temblar. Se preguntaba si realmente podría ser un buen padre para su hijo o hijos. Encontró la habitación y vio a Clary, cargando 2 bebes.

—Hola Clary—dijo Jace, mirando a su novia. Clary le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa. Clary le paso, al primogénito.

—Sabes, pensaba en algunos nombres. Después de todo nunca llegamos a ese acuerdo… Lucian y también pensé en el nombre… Stephen; ¿Tu que dices, Jace? —Pregunto Clary a Jace. Jace sonrió, algo que él no hacía muy seguido.

Una enfermera les interrumpió y les dijo que tenían visitas. Todos se colaron en la habitación.

—Bueno… y ¿Cuáles son los nombres de mis sobrinos? —Pregunto Christopher sonriendo y animado.

—Stephen Alexander Herondale Fairchild y Lucian Herondale Fairchild—dijo Jace, antes de que Clary pudiera hablar.

Los niños y Clary fueron dados de alta. Pusieron a Stephen en una silla de bebe y le dieron al otro niño a Magnus, con la amenaza, de que, si algo le pasaba a alguno de los 2 infantes, él desearía no ser inmortal.

Después de esa amenaza, por parte de la joven madre. Magnus puso un campo de energía alrededor de los 2 infantes.

Luke, Jocelyn, Valentine, Christopher, Simon, Isabelle y Alec. Se movilizaban en otro par de automóviles (3 automóviles en total). Los primeros 4 se perdieron de la vista de los demás, que ya habían llegado al Instituto. Luego, volvieron a aparecer con un camión lleno de cosas para los 2 infantes. Entre todos, acomodaron la habitación, más cercana a la habitación de los padres. La ordenaron con gran maestría, y la habitación, fue acondicionada para los hermanos Herondale.

Cuando Stephen y Lucian, fueron creciendo. Sus tíos (Simón, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus y Christopher), Abuelos (Luke y Jocelyn), Familiares (Valentine). Fueron hablándoles sobre el mundo de las Sombras.

Jace y Clary estaban un poco molestos. Pues deseaban hablarles a sus hijos sobre Los Cazadores de Sombras, cuando ambos niños cumplieran 12 años. ¡No cuando tienen 9 años! Jace estaba tan molesto, que deseaba moler a Alec a golpes.

— ¡Lucian! —dijo Jace al ver a su hijo pasar cerca montado en su Monopatín. El niño volvió en sus pasos—Hazme el favor de llamar a tu tío Alec.

—Si Papá—dijo Lucian, mientras iba a buscar a su tío. Al poco tiempo lo encontró, viendo una película con Magnus—Tío Alec. Mi papá te busca. —Alec se puso de pie, para ir a hablar con su hermano, Magnus le puso pausa a la película.

Después de que Alec entrara en la oficina de Jace Herondale. Alec salió tambaleándose.

Jace y Clary. Deciden llevar a sus hijos al Zoológico. Mientras, que Jace piensa en meter a Alec en alguna de las Jaulas. Ocurre un ataque de demonios. Eran miles y miles de demonios Rapiñadores (forma de ciempiés, que posee pinchos y un aguijón en la cola)

Mala suerte, eran visibles. Necesitaban las runas de invisibilidad o no podrían pelear por la cantidad de Mundanos que los rodeaban. Todos sacaron sus respectivas Estelas y se realizaron la Runa respectiva (Magnus, Lucian y Simón, usaron una runa creada por Clary para estos casos). Los Rapiñadores fueron hacia ellos. Uno de los Rapiñadores fue hacia Stephen, mostro su "As bajo la manga" la hoja de un cuchillo Serafín, que salió por debajo de su muñeca y que estaba unida a unas plaquetas con un par de correas que la sujetaban a al antebrazo del niño.

—Conque era por eso que te mantenías en la biblioteca estas últimas 2 semanas —dijo Lucian.

**Recuerdo**

—Stephen—dijo Lucian, mientras buscaba a su hermano. Hace varias horas que no lo veía, es más. Estaba seguro de que no había ido a dormir a su habitación. —Conque aquí estabas ¿He Stephen?

—Hola, lo lamento, Lucian. No sabía que me buscabas—dijo Stephen, ocultando su invento de la vista de su hermano.

**Fin del Recuerdo **

—Creaste una Hoja Oculta… La sacaste de la saga Assassins Creed—dijo Lucian, mientras que él sacaba su cuchillo Serafín—Camael—El Cuchillo se ilumino.

Varios minutos después, acabados los demonios. Todos decidieron ir a disfrutar del Zoológico.

—Esto tiene el nombre Sebastián por todas partes—dijo Valentine.

— ¿Y ese quién es? —pregunto Lucian, a su "Tío" (como llamaban Lucian y Stephen Valentine)

—Sebastián es un Nephilim. Como todos nosotros. Pero, él tenía sangre de un demonio mayor. Nosotros le llamamos: "**Cazador de Sombras Oscuro**" Además, ese loco, se creía hijo de un demonio mayor llamado Lilith. —dijo Valentine. La Familia (y el "Tío") fueron a ver los animales.

—**Me gustaría tener un Lobo**—dijeron Stephen y Lucian al mismo tiempo. Mientras miraban a sus padres.

—Luego miramos—dijeron ambos padres. Cuando salieron del Zoológico y se subieron al Automóvil. Magnus usando algo de magia. Les entrego a los niños, un cachorro Lobo. Lucian miro a su tía Isabelle, le vio taparse la boca. Y las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a juntarse. Hace varios días, la vio bebiendo "Vino" y si sale a comer. Siempre es a Takis. Su tía era una Vampiresa.


	3. Un Final

**Hola a todos. Aquí reportándonos. Laura y Diego. Bueno pues, aquí concluye todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta aventura llamada "Reflejos"**

Morgenstern, el líder de El Circulo. El ex Cazador de Sombras. Aquel que había utilizado ya hacia tantos años a los demonios para que hicieran el trabajo sucio.

Era ahora solo una sombra de aquello que en algún momento llego a ser realmente. Se encontraba en la casa de Michael Wayland o en lo que quedaba de ella. Se encontraba en el sótano, que era ahora un laboratorio. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no salía del laboratorio, ahora solo investigaba.

Jonathan, su hijo, él había perdido la Copa Infernal. Por haber estado luchando contra Sebastián. Había dejado que ese estúpido de Christopher Fairchild huyera con la Copa.

—Papá—se escuchó la voz de Jonathan desde afuera del laboratorio—Ya tengo la espada que me pediste—dice Jonathan, mostrando la espada, que ya hacia tanto tiempo él había utilizado y por la cual en algún momento él había sido asesinado.

**Recuerdo**

—_Usa ésa. No es la Espada Mortal, pero su alianza es lo bastante demoníaca para este propósito—dijo Valentine_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—Buen trabajo, Jonathan—dijo su padre. Tomando la espada y mirando las inscripciones que había en la espada. Luego, roció la espada el contenido de algunas botellas. Y recito lo que estaba escrito en la espada: "**Cuando los judíos regresen a Sion, un cometa surque el cielo y el sacro imperio renazca, entonces tú y yo moriremos. Del mar eterno surgirá aquel que creará poderosos ejércitos, y volverá al hombre contra su hermano, hasta que ya no exista más**" La espada se ilumino con una luz roja y ambos salieron del laboratorio. —Jonathan. Vuelve a bajar y tráeme un libro de tapa amarilla que tiene en su portada una letra "**L**" —Pero, Morgenstern era muy cuidadoso y ordenado con lo que hacía, así que a Jonathan le sorprendió el hecho de que su padre hubiese olvidado algo. Se dio la vuelta, abrió de nuevo la puerta que daba al Laboratorio/Sótano. Y escucho a su padre hablarle al oído. — _"Y los campos de trigo fueron bañados en sangre, luego de la muerte de los 500.000"_ _—_Jonathan volteo a mirarlo y su padre lo decapito. Puso un poco de la sangre de su hijo Jonathan en un termo.

Morgenstern tenía lo que necesitaba. Se dirigió entonces a un portal y al atravesarlo, se encontró en una meseta y también se encontró con sus rivales: Valentine, Jocelyn, Lucian, Isabelle, Simón, Magnus, Alec, Christopher, Clarissa y Jace.

—Como… ¿Cómo lograste armar el rompecabezas para saber dónde iba a estar, Valentine? —Quiso saber Morgenstern.

—Tu hijo, Jonathan. —Morgenstern, estaba sorprendido de que Jonathan lo hubiese traicionado— Al parecer hoy en día, a los hijos se les da mal seguir ordenes, Morgenstern—dijo Valentine me brazos cruzados y sonrió con satisfacción. Morgenstern estaba rodeado, pero aun así, saco la espada de su funda. Intento regar la espada con la sangre de Jonathan. Pero una flecha le hace perder el envase donde estaba la sangre de su hijo.

Valentine y Morgenstern entran en una batalla de espadas, donde poco a poco, Morgenstern era llevado a lo que sería una muerte segura al caer por la meseta. Morgenstern, logra cortar el brazo de Valentine, haciéndole perder su espada. Luego atraviesa su pecho y recita un encantamiento. Espero para que algo pasara, pero nada paso, entonces se dio cuenta del porqué.

Valentine jamás había combatido contra él. Fue obra de un glamour, usado por Magnus Bane. Morgenstern se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Valentine. Pero en ese instante, Christopher y Clary le dieron muerte con sus cuchillos Serafín.

Morgenstern volvió a probar la muerte y la derrota. Cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo. Un símbolo de naturaleza demoniaca se formó con su sangre de este. Surgió Lilith, Sebastián venía con ella, pero había algo más.

—Sebastián… esta aún más perturbado que antes— dijo Christopher— ¡Jonathan! —Sebastián sonrió.

—No te preocupes por nada, Christopher. En poco tiempo, tú, él y yo, volveremos a ser uno… ¡Esta vez para siempre! —dijo Sebastián.

— ¿Para siempre dices? —pregunto Christopher, entonces se dio cuenta, Lilith no estaría viva a un 100%, sino hasta que Sebastián reabsorbiera a Christopher. Solo cuando volvieran a ser Jonathan Christopher Sebastián Morgenstern, sería entonces que Lilith seria libre y viviría—Jace, maten a Lilith—ordeno Christopher, mientras era atacado por Sebastián, era ayudado por Simón e Isabelle.

Jace, Clary, Valentine, Luke y Jocelyn, atacaron a Lilith. Lilith no era una rival fácil, barrió el suelo con los 5 por igual.

Simón e Isabelle, fueron atacados y gravemente heridos por Sebastián, quien tampoco parecía estar en buena forma, pues también estaba sangrando. Christopher, presentaba heridas por todo su cuerpo y parecía a punto de perder la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre. Tomo la espada de Morgenstern, que aún estaba en la tierra. Se puso en posición para correr. Alargo la mano izquierda por encima de la hoja de la espada y corrió hacia Lilith atacándola frontalmente, la demonio, se fio de que Christopher fallaría. Sebastián se puso frente a Christopher interviniendo en el ataque, en ese instante, una sombra salió de la nada y se interpuso entre Christopher y Sebastián. La sombra tenía en sus manos un cuchillo que clavo en el cuello de Sebastián, dándole a Christopher vía libre para matar a Lilith, cosa que logro, al estocarla en el pecho, haciéndola arder.

La sombra era nada más ni nada menos que Stephen Alexander Herondale Fairchild. Quien ahora tenía a Sebastián en su poder. Stephen clavo el cuchillo en el pecho de Sebastián y lo inmovilizo con sus manos. Era increíble, un niño con apenas experiencia como cazador de sombras, haciendo morder el polvo a un demonio de alto nivel como se suponía que lo era Sebastián. Una segunda sombra apareció sobre Stephen y Sebastián. La sombra tenía una espada en sus manos, era nada más ni nada menos que Lucian, quien clavo la espada en la espalda de Sebastián, matándolo en el acto.

—Salvándoles la vida—dijo Lucian, mientras ayudaba a Stephen a ponerse de pie. Stephen y Lucian sabían que los demás estaban molestos porque ellos se hubieran involucrado en la batalla pero también sabían que ellos les debían a ambos la victoria.

—Chicos—dijo su abuelo Luke—Puede que en este preciso instante, su madre parezca más enfadada que nunca, pero por dentro, ella desea agradecerles. —Ambos asintieron. —Ser Cazadores de sombras no era tarea fácil. Pero era su trabajo.

En eso, Isabelle comienza a sentir un gran dolor en el vientre. Todos se tele transportan con un portal de Clary a Idris. Era el mejor lugar para que naciera el Dhampiro o la Dhampiresa.

3 horas más tarde, la pequeña Rebecca Lewis Lightwood, se reunió con sus tíos y primos.

—No deseo dar malas noticias—dice Alec—Pero Simón y tú, deben de poner pies sobre la tierra y decidir dónde van a vivir. Creo que en cuanto mi madre se entere de que estabas embarazada y de que la niña es una Dhampiresa, se enojara mucho.

— ¿Dhampiresa? —pregunto Simón

—Cuando es fruto de la unión de un Vampiro y una humana. —explico Stephen a su tío. Simón asintió mirando a Isabelle. La joven madre mostro sus colmillos.

—Nos iremos a vivir a California—dice Isabelle—Cuando Simón y yo nos enteramos de que yo estaba embarazada, compramos una casa en California—No necesitaron más explicaciones y todos fueron a la casa en California en cuanto pudieron, el cuarto de la niña ya estaba ordenado al igual que el cuarto de ellos. Todo estaba listo y hecho.

—Sera extraño ya no tenerlos en Brooklyn, vendremos a visitarlos para las fiestas, entre otras cosas—decían todos como si fuera un adiós permanente. Pero no lo era. Siempre serian una gran familia feliz.


End file.
